


Familiarity

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Category: Good Omens, Rent
Genre: Crossover, M/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's almost tempted to go back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

He's thin and elegant and striking, black hair and a neat, close-trimmed beard, dark eyes in a gaunt face, dressed in a solid black suit, and he doesn't look in the least like he belongs here in the East Village – then again, neither does Benny anymore. It's been so long since Benny last saw him, he almost doesn't recognize him, but then he meets his eyes and he's certain when he sees that smile, vaguely sardonic, challenging and mocking at the same time. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Benny walks across the street to him, shivering a little in the cold – the man in the black suit does not shiver, though with no jacket or scarf or any concession to the cold he should be freezing. The cold never touched him.

"You haven't been around for a while," Benny comments, a little too off-handedly given what he knows about Sable – not his real name, but more comfortable than his proper title.

"You left." He means more than that he left the Village – he left behind his _life_, of which the slim, dark man had been such an integral part. Sable's watching Benny with a smile that unnerves him, simultaneously gentle and cruel, but that's nothing new, because nothing is ever just one way when it comes to him.

Benny forces a tight smile, uncertain as always around the ever calm, ever composed man. He makes him nervous, scares him even, but there is a familiarity about his presence that makes it impossible for Benny to really _hate_ him, a familiarity that makes him almost miss the time when he'd been a daily companion. "Don't tell me your scope is limited to the Village."

"That's beside the point." He reaches out before Benny can flinch away, slender fingers running over Benny's face with the familiar touch of an old lover. "You could come back," he suggests, still with that cold and loving smile, and Benny finds himself actually considering it, returning to his old life...

"No. I can't." And what is he thinking, considering going back to that? He turns his gaze down to avoid meeting his eyes, to avoid facing the temptation. It shouldn't be a temptation at all, should be so easy to say no, but it's harder than Benny thought it would be to turn down Sable's suggestion, the idea of going back to him if only to have someone – something – around as a familiar companion. He never thought he'd miss a life in which fear and cold and Famine were constants.

Sable's hand drops, the smile vanishing abruptly. "Well. You know I'm always around." Has been around since Adam and Eve left Eden, and will be around until the world ends.


End file.
